gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Another Midsummer Night's Festival 2015
Big thanks go to: * Riend for the Lich room #'s in Prime * Rozy for the information on Quality Clothier * Lylia for the perfume scents from Mitosku's About Face a sturdy rope ladder (invisible), Lich #23858 (Prime) Face Nestled in the sturdy boughs of a massive teak tree, this quaint boutique offers an assortment of fine accessories. Tiny globes of colorful blown glass dangle from the canopy above, scattering rainbow light across wares. A narrow wooden walkway leads further into the treetops, while a rope ladder allows access back down to the ground. You also see a rose velvet-lined case and a tall pewter jewelry tree with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none In the velvet-lined case you see a cloudy amethyst cameo, an oblong lapis lazuli cameo, a light orange carnelian cameo, an amethyst and magnesite cameo, a striated yellow quartz cameo, a marbled turquoise glass cameo, a carved orange shell cameo and a braid-edged black agate cameo. On the pewter jewelry tree you see a silver onyx-checkered wristcuff, a ruby and feystone floral brooch, an oval pink tourmaline pendant, a layered gold disc necklet, a cultured pearl tassel wristlet, a multicolored jade-linked bracelet, an opal and garnet lariat necklace and some crystal vaalin filigree earrings. ----- Aeia's Aromas a tidy hickory wagon festooned with chains of peonies, Lich #23849 (Prime) Aromas The curving wagon walls have been painted a pale sage green, while overhead, dozens of tiny pastel candles flicker on a shelf along the soffit. Next to the entrance, a quaint hand-written sign hangs over a small round table, and a stone wishing well stands in the center upon a daisy-shaped rug. A knotted tree branch arches over the steps leading to the back garden. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: On the silver tray, summery lipglosses and lipbalms will make you extra kissable for the season! Hanging from the branch by their wicks are beautifully scented candles. In the wishing well's bucket are delightful jewelry pieces holding aromatic perfumes. On the round table you see a polished metal tray. On the metal tray you see some watermelon lipgloss, some mandarin lipgloss, some citrus blend lipgloss, some bergamot lipbalm, some ripe strawberry lipgloss, some maple bacon lipbalm, some serrano pepper lipbalm and some nectarine lipgloss. In the wooden bucket you see a dented silver clasp, a blackened iron pendant, a crimson flame-shaped pin, a swirled azure sea glass bracelet and a twisted nacre stickpin. Show: Secured along the back of the noun is a slender, hand blown crystal vial bearing a delicate stopper. On the tree branch you see a purple hyacinth taper, a pure white moonflower candle, a bright pink peony candle, a bearded iris candle, a crimson dragonstalk candle, a slender sweet pea candle, a purple wisteria candle, a plumeria candle and a black dahlia candle. Show: The adjective candle looks like it could burn for quite a long time. Aromas, Garden Swaths of bright fabric drape from tall, evenly-spaced posts, weaving over and under one another to create a rainbow wall of cloth that encloses the circular space. Colorful paper lanterns hang in the trees along the circumference of the garden, while a tall walnut tree stands sentry in the center, its branches a canopy over an ornate iron bench. Dozens of flower petals have been scattered amidst the delectable offerings atop a long serving table covered with a floral muslin tablecloth. Next to the steps that lead into the wagon, a verdigris seed bowl on a twisted iron stand offers a treat for winged visitors. You also see a donation box decorated with brightly colored macaws. Obvious paths: none On the serving table you see a small placard, a delicate plate of cookies, a berry-etched pitcher of lemonade and a steaming porcelain tea kettle. In the Common language, it reads: Discover respite in the garden! Enjoy refreshments, feed the birds, and take a moment to appreciate the beautiful walnut tree. ----- Balmy Blooms a shadowy burrow centered in a gnarled tree knot, Lich #23874 (Prime) Blooms Dusky golden sunlight pours in from an arched glass window that forms nearly the entire back wall of the divided alcove. Blossoming wildflowers and feathered greenery are softly strewn through the entire space, a few of the wayward blooms gathered in small offerings around a slender blue quartz reliquary. Grown over with intensely verdant mosses, an ivory sculpture of Imaera and Jaston sits at the center of the room, the opaque planes of their eyes perpetually gazing up towards the sky. Obvious exits: west, out In the blue quartz reliquary you see some blooming cream-hued jasmine, a collection of button-shaped tansies, some dainty violet-blue daisies, some sunny-eyed chamomile blossoms, some stark white mountain laurel, some intense magenta plumeria, some frilled white Imaera's lace, a spill of tiny midnight black poppies, some twining carmine wild roses, some draping amethyst purple lilacs, an unfurling cerise ginger blossom, a dark-speckled orange wood lily, a blush-tinged crisp ivory primrose, a petite spiky canary yellow sunflower, a gold-hearted pale lavender pansy, a velvety honey-colored rose, a sharp-petaled dark burgundy dahlia, a ruffled sapphire blue violet, a yellow and deep auburn marigold and a russet-edged coral pink begonia. Hair quirk, singular: pinned back on one side with item e.g. pinned back on one side with a delicately ruffled sapphire blue violet Hair quirk, plural: with item woven into the strands e.g. with a spill of tiny midnight black poppies woven into the strands Blooms, Nook The regressed nook is accented throughout with lush, jewel-toned flowers and vibrant green herbs. A narrow grey stone bench wreathes around the perimeter of the room, highlighting a centrally placed woven silk tapestry of a sprawling catalpa tree with wide-arching branches. Obvious exits: east ----- Broad Limb a broad limb, Lich #23880 (Prime) Limb This massive branch reaches far into the beech's foliage, extending from the trunk at a perfect right angle for much of its length. With the ground so far below, this horizontal alignment and the limb's great girth are a comfort to the non-sylvan visitor. You also see a small reed basket. Obvious paths: down In the reed basket you see a crimson silk neckerchief, a black silk neckerchief, a pink silk neckerchief, a scarlet silk neckerchief, a lavender silk neckerchief, a white silk neckerchief, a magenta silk neckerchief, a russet silk neckerchief, a cerulean silk neckerchief and a violet silk neckerchief. ----- Devinely Yours a small hole edged with colorful woven vines, Lich #23858 (Prime) Yours Gnarled walls of unevenly hewed bark make up this small hole of a space in the banyan's interior. Despite the cramped quarters, air flows freely through small slats in the wood, bringing with it the scents and sounds of the jungle. Small dewdrop-shaped lanterns of glass hang from above, illuminating the delicate branch-woven furnishings and vine-wrapped sign. Obvious exits: out My assistants and I specialize in specialized features. If I am not personally available, please choose from the list below. Available choices for Unique Features for anyone of your gender (Female) are: 1. none 2. She has full lips that appear slightly puckered. 3. Her thin lips are at odds with her otherwise wide features. 4. Her plump lips are at odds with her otherwise slender features. 5. Her features have a firm, statue-like quality to them. 6. Her overall features have a soft, pudgy quality to them. 7. A series of freckles splash over her nose and across her cheeks. 8. Her eyebrows are thin and well-defined. 9. Her eyebrows are shaped into subtly curved arches. 10. A deep dimple marks the left side of her cheek. 11. A deep dimple marks the right side of her cheek. 12. A small cleft in her chin is paired with shallow dimples on her cheeks. 13. Her eyes are framed by thick, naturally clumped eyelashes. 14. The extreme arch of her eyebrows lends her a permanently surprised expression. 15. The sharply angular lines of her face dominate her features. 16. A spiral-shaped birthmark peeks out from beneath her hairline. 17. The soft curves of her face are accentuated by the steep curve of her widow's peak. 18. The hollows of her cheeks are suffused with a naturally blushed tone. Services cost 15000 silvers. Please ORDER your choice by number at any time. Available choices for Unique Features for anyone of your gender (Male) are: 1. none 2. He has full lips that appear slightly puckered. 3. His thin lips are at odds with his otherwise brawny features. 4. His plump lips are at odds with his otherwise thin features. 5. His features have a firm, statue-like quality to them. 6. His overall features have a portly quality to them. 7. A smattering of freckles dot his nose and cheeks. 8. His eyebrows are thin and well-defined. 9. His eyebrows are thick and bushy. 10. A deep dimple marks the left side of his cheek. 11. A deep dimple marks the right side of his cheek. 12. A deep cleft in his chin is paired with shallow dimples on his cheeks. 13. His eyes are framed by thick, naturally clumped eyelashes. 14. The unkempt state of his eyebrows lends him a somewhat scraggly appearance. 15. The sharply angular lines of his face dominate his features. 16. A tringular-shaped birthmark runs along the left side of his jawline. 17. The soft curves of his face are accentuated by his high, rounded forehead. 18. His wide forehead contrasts with his weak chin. Services cost 15000 silvers. Please ORDER your choice by number at any time. ----- Don't Weave It Behind a wide tree hollow, Lich #23868 (Prime) Weave It Behind The rough interior of the tree's trunk forms the walls of this hollowed out room, and the smooth wood floor is covered with a fine layer of scattered pine needles. Along the walls some knots of all shapes and sizes have been left protruding and turned into makeshift pegs upon which the various wares hang. A narrow passage leads further into the interior of the tree. You also see a pale wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Containers to hold all of your things can be found hanging on the knots. Two styles of each container, and all are fancy when opened or closed. On the knots you see a purple puma hide pouch, a copper-bound leather case, a siren lizard skin sack, a sea thrak hide satchel, a shiny shelfae scale sack, a sleek shark skin satchel, an elegant silver-threaded bag, a cockatrice plume covered pouch, a dark veniom threaded backpack, a spotted leopard skin backpack, an incarnadine spidersilk pack, a rough alligator skin case, a crimson raw silk bag and an iridescent triton hide pack. Weave It Behind, Nook In the deeper interior of the tree a cozy nook has been carved out, and the rough wood that forms the walls has been smoothed and polished to a faint luster. Pine needles have been woven together to form a roughshod rug upon the floor. A leafy curtain hangs down from the ceiling across the passage leading back out. Obvious exits: out ----- Felthrop's Tent an amethyst silk tent painted with symbols of the elements, Lich #23842 (Prime) Tent, Sand and Storm Amethyst silk walls mark the circumference of this circular room. Dotted along the edge, a series of display containers offer up wares for perusal. In between these, torches rest on twisted wire stands, the flames glittering off the items for sale, and a hanging wooden sign resides in a prominent location. A silver-beaded curtain leads deeper into the tent, and the scent of flowers lingers in the air. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The storm/cloud-themed ones have electricity flares. The earth/nature-themed ones have earth flares. The golden ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. On the weapons display you see a golden imflass war hammer, a pale gold vultite morning star, a pure white vultite war hammer, a brown imflass war hammer, a vine-etched vultite morning star, a mist grey imflass morning star, a cloudy grey vultite mace, an oak-hafted imflass mace and a gold-hafted vultite mace. On the weapons counter you see a golden oak-hafted war mattock, a gold-hilted vultite bastard sword, a pale yellow vultite maul, a gold-hilted damascened claidhmore, an onyx-hilted vultite bastard sword, a kelyn-hilted imflass bastard sword, a pearl-inlaid white vultite maul, a stone-inlaid imflass maul, a mottled vultite war mattock and a storm grey imflass war mattock. On the polearm shelf you see a golden vultite lance, a pale yellow vultite spear, a gold-hafted imflass jeddart-axe, a mottled brown vultite jeddart-axe, a pure white imflass jeddart-axe, a vivid emerald vultite spear, a silvery imflass spear, a muted grey vultite lance and an oak-hafted imflass lance. Tent, Fire and Ice An open window takes up the majority of the back wall, allowing ample sunlight as well as errant breezes to enter the room. At opposing corners of the opening, a deep brawling bin and a ranged weapons crate rest against the amethyst silk wall. In the center of the floor, an edged weapons rack displays additional wares, while a hanging wooden sign resides above. Opposite the window, a silver-beaded curtain hangs in a doorway, the tiny silver orbs clicking together when disturbed by the wind. Obvious exits: none In the brawling bin you see a silvery vultite blackjack, a soot black imflass blackjack, a pale white vultite yierka-spur, a crimson imflass yierka-spur, a scarlet vultite tiger-claw, an ice blue imflass tiger-claw, a muted purple vultite tiger-claw, a pale violet troll-claw, a pale blue imflass troll-claw and a pale yellow vultite troll-claw. In the weapons crate you see a bundle of scarlet arrows, a smooth villswood short bow, a curved ruic long bow, a smooth villswood light crossbow, a carved ruic heavy crossbow, a purple ruic composite bow, a bundle of silver-striped arrows, a bundle of red light bolts, a bundle of crimson heavy bolts, a bundle of cobalt heavy bolts and a bundle of blue light bolts. On the weapons rack you see a periwinkle imflass falchion, a mauve vultite handaxe, a wine-colored vultite longsword, a pale white vultite longsword, a sooty black imflass longsword, a bright red vultite handaxe, an azure imflass handaxe, an opalescent blue vultite falchion and a curved crimson imflass falchion. In the Common language, it reads: The winter-themed ones have cold flares. The flame-themed ones have fire flares. The purple ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. ----- Floral Frippery a curtained opening draped with floral garlands, Lich #23854 (Prime) Frippery Multiple panels of colorful linen have been tied to the higher extensions of the trees, creating a makeshift enclosure. Stray tree branches have invaded the walls, causing small tears in the fabric. Creaking sounds can be heard often as the circular platform sways in the breeze. Obvious exits: out On the tree branch you see a slender leather collar, an ebonwood tile choker, a long silver chain, a series of blue morning glories and a lengthy copper lariat. On the tree branch you see some lime blossom hairpins, a braided wreath, a woven ivy circlet, a pair of silver hooks and some ecru lily studs. ----- Fronds and Enemies a vine-covered wooden wagon, Lich #23866 (Prime) and Enemies Earthy tones dominate the interior of this small wagon. A plush rug woven in a twining vine pattern covers the floor, a small modwir rack resting in the middle of it. A vivid tapestry in variegated shades of green and blue covers the back wall, the swirling colors highlighting a long branch that serves as a shelf. A small stool rests near a worktable in the corner, the surface covered with bits of leather and cloth. You also see a weathered wooden door. Obvious exits: none On the modwir rack you see some reinforced studded leather boots, some cuffed verdant kidskin boots, some vine-stitched wrapped suede boots, some cuffed slouched suede boots with pebbled leather toes and some laced pale kidskin boots. On the long branch you see some sturdy handwraps crafted from wrapped lengths of suede, some reinforced suede gauntlets lined in thick cotton, some studded kidskin gloves stitched with thin branches, some linen-lined leather handwraps and some rope-tied studded leather gloves. ----- The Hallowed Hollow an odd fissure within the trunk, Lich #23890 (Prime) Hallowed Hollow The misshapen archway opens up to a surprisingly large space within the trunk of the tree. Off to one side is a tall sturdy reed basket, and on the opposite wall is a long shelf. Sconces have been carved into the walls, and a large pillar candle rests on each, providing soft flickering light. You also see a slender gap. Obvious exits: none In the sturdy reed basket you see a cog and gear mechanized toy ranger. On the long shelf you see a cuddly toy ranger, an elven toy ranger, a giantman toy ranger, a halfling toy ranger, a gnomish toy ranger, a human toy ranger, a dark elven toy ranger, an aelotian toy ranger, a half-krolvin toy ranger, a dwarven toy ranger, an erithian toy ranger and a mud-covered toy ranger. Deck A simple wooden deck rests atop several sturdy tree limbs. The space is completely camouflaged by the surrounding foliage. The leaves twist and sway lightly, creating a persistent gentle wave of flickering color. You also see a slender gap. Obvious paths: none ----- In Sprite Of It All a shady hollow, Lich #23880 (Prime) Sprite Of It All Simplistic in design, the interior of the room is lit by strategically placed holes bored into the walls, creating an intricate criss-cross pattern as sunlight streams through their small openings. Yellow-tinged wood, splotched with pale green lichen clusters, adds a natural decorative adornment that compliments the mottled brown tones dominating the room. An elaborate wing design has been burned into a thin wooden board, the piece hanging over an oversized trunk fashioned from rough-hewn beech. Obvious exits: out In the oversized trunk you see a neck-clasped leopard fur greatcloak, a tailored salmon linen cloak, a triple-tiered scarlet velvet cape, a front-split lavender frieze coat, a double-lapel gold brocade jacket, a knee-length tawny leather overcoat, a waist-cinched emerald faille pelisse, a deep cerise leather longcoat, a cross-wrapped ecru wool cape and a sunflower yellow cotton cloak. On the oversized trunk you see a silk-lined taupe paeline mantle, a long-tailed pewter linen coatee and a fur-edged ebon leather stole. ----- In The Rough a roughly lashed wooden hut, Lich # 23873 (Prime) The Rough Seemingly thrown together in haste, the walls of this small hut are lashed together with bits of string and sinew. Lopsided windows dot two of the walls, while a narrow doorway stands opposite to the entry. A threadbare carpet of once bright hues covers the packed dirt floor, and a low glass display case sits centered on the fabric. Overhead, several blown glass orbs illuminate the room with a softly diffused light, giving the space more opulence than it deserves. Obvious exits: out In the glass display case you see a shard of fossilized sponge, a moon-shaped snowflake obsidian, a sliver of pumice, a fragment of feldspar, a sliver of amber sea glass, a shard of mist blue sea glass, a heart-shaped red sea glass disk, a teardrop green sea glass disk, a tiny bead of hematite, a polished piece of nephrite, a rosette of crystalline gypsum, a shimmering nodule of marcasite, a fragment of blue quartz, a dark purple sunset garnet, a cluster of pink roestone, a cluster of red roestone, a cluster of yellow roestone, a cluster of orange roestone, a shard of sable mekret, a sliver of pale beige mekret, an ovoid of lunar jasper, an ovoid of monsoon jasper, an ovoid of leopard jasper, a cone of ember jasper, a nodule of peacock jasper, a pale mistvein sapphire, a russet and cream moth saewehna, a silvery mint green moth saewehna, a bright orange butterfly saewehna and an iridescent azure butterfly saewehna. The Rough, Workroom Many spaces between the rough plank walls offer occasional breezes from outside. Sitting in haphazard intervals around the perimeter of the room is a series of padded wooden chairs. One wall houses a narrow doorway, while a small table graces the center of the space, complete with a large lit candle that flickers with each passing gust and causes the gems on the wooden surface to glimmer faintly. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the wooden table you see some polished dark blue amber, a teardrop of green amber, a jewel-toned dragonfly saewehna, a vibrant hummingbird saewehna, a crystal of shadowy wraithaline, a crystal of silvery wraithaline, an Alhan'aht rivertear, a blue green lagoon opal, a purple black thunderhead opal, a purple stormcloud diamond, an unfaceted mistvein diamond, a pale pink mistvein ruby, a midnight blue pearl, an absinthe green pearl, a frosty pale violet pearl, a scarlet smoldereye, a violet smoldereye, an inky blue smoldereye, a twisted nacreous blue waterweb, a shifting multihued auboraline, a silver firefly saewehna and a pale gold firefly saewehna. ----- Keep Your Pants On a sturdy wooden wagon with a leather cover, Lich #23846 (Prime) Your Pants On The room is filled with the strong scent of leather as countless handmade belts are displayed on hooks, in a case, and color-coded on a table. An ornately carved rocking chair sits in the western corner of the room with a pile of leather scraps littering the ground around it. You also see a big white sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Keep Your Pants On! The buckles in the case are magical. On the hooks you see a thin belt, a brown leather belt, a narrow black belt, a black leather belt, a black leather belt, a thin black belt, a wide leather belt, a sculpted leather belt, a sturdy leather belt and a wide leather belt. In the case you see a mithril sea thrak buckle, a sword-shaped buckle, a crashing wave-shaped buckle, a daisy-shaped buckle and a cloud-shaped buckle. On the table you see a wide wine red belt, a bright tangerine silk belt, a sunny yellow leather belt, a fern green leather belt, a sky blue belt, an indigo-hued belt, a violet silk sash, some black suspenders, some white suspenders and some pink suspenders. ----- Knothole a large knothole, Lich #23861 (Prime) Knothole This large hollow has been shaped from the interior of the beech tree's trunk. Smooth and warm, the wood flows from floor, to wall, to ceiling in one continuous form. The rich scent of warm resin is nearly intoxicating. A row of beechwood pegs seemingly grows from one wall. You also see a tall cherrywood coat tree with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the beechwood pegs you see an ebon leather hip case secured with a plum silk flap, a deep green leather case set with a leaf-etched latch plate, a tawny cheveril pouch with braided leather drawstrings, a garnet chainsil purse with a silver twist lock closure, a mauve flyrsilk tote with a silver kiss clasp closure and a petite peach silk purse with a pearl-inlaid clasp. On the cherrywood coat tree you see a cream dimity knapsack with brunneous leather straps, an ivory silk satchel painted with detailed cherry blossoms, a lilac broadcloth backpack overlaid with a floral pattern, an ivory silk pack stitched with tiny wildflowers, a soft suede-lined ebon wool haversack and a cardinal leather rucksack embossed with tiny roses. ----- Leafy Platform a vine and leaf stairway Platform, Powders Lofted high above the jungle floor, this platform is nearly obscured by a profusion of hibiscus and jacaranda. Some moss-covered vines cascade over the edge of the platform, leading down. A series of bright-colored bowls runs the entire length of the platform around the tree's trunk. A knothole leads into a hollow in the tree. Obvious paths: down In the Common language, it reads: These magic powders have the following uses: Night Black Stun Blow at enemies Gleaming Silver Slow Blow at enemies Sky Blue Sleep Blow at enemies Pale Pink Healing Sprinkle on food or drink Vivid Red Invisibility Toss at self Snow White Lifekeep Toss or blow at the dead The jar, pouch, and neckpouch can store up to 20 pinches of the same type of powder! In the bright-colored bowls you see a drawstring velvet envelope pouch, a drawstring soft leather neckpouch, a pinch of sky blue powder, a pinch of gleaming silver powder, a pinch of vivid red powder, a pinch of night black powder, a pinch of snow white powder and a squat glass jar. ----- The Library a large wooden structure, Lich #23877 (Prime) Library Well lit and starkly furninshed, this room appears to be the perfect place to study in peace. A single rectangular table, surrounded by plain looking chairs, sits perfectly in the middle of the room, while a giant glowing orb hangs from the ceiling, providing ample illumination. The only other fixtures are a small storage cabinet and a single bookshelf that is populated with some light reading material. Obvious paths: out In the storage cabinet you see an ivory scroll tube, a mahogany scroll tube, a black suede scroll satchel and a salt-stained scroll satchel. In the bookshelf you see a dusty old tome, a shadowy black folio, a dark moldy manual and a flimsy leaflet. On the bookshelf you see an off-white tattered papyrus, a rune-edged purple paper, a glittering gold scroll and a dog-eared green parchment. ----- Mitsoku's Niche a natural cranny in the tree trunk, Lich #23880 (Prime) Niche This natural hollow is deeper than it is tall, and strings of lights with colorful shades draped along the walls illuminate the niche in an array of colors. At the rear of the space near the ceiling, a small hammock stretches from one side to the other, little more than a vibrant scrap of cloth strung between two hooks. Beneath is an elaborately carved oak counter, atop which rests a many-limbed jewelry tree, and a plush rainbow-hued rug cushions the floor. You also see a delicately scripted note. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Scents for your enjoyment! a glossy red-violet ampoule encased in woven willow - Berrywood a gold-hazed saffron glass bottle with a broad rounded base - Sun-kissed Pear a crimson rose-shaped bottle with burgundy-sheened petals - Black Cherry Rose a plum-hued crystal ampoule with lavender striations - Twilight Repose a spiraled azure glass vial touched by wisps of white - Olaesta Showers a dusky blue-violet bottle chased with wisps of silver - Gypsy's Song a slender black opal vial flecked with bits of amber - Fireflies in the Dark a pearlescent green glass bottle in a carved oak base - Oakmoss a coral-blushed ivory flask set with pearl trillium blossoms - Trillium an iridescent white ampoule etched with delicate moonflowers - Moonflower a dark raspberry-hued ruby backed with filigreed bronze - Berrywood a pear-shaped lemon yellow diamond with a gold stem - Sun-kissed Pear a lustrous garnet rose with malachite leaves - Black Cherry Rose a cluster of pale violet pearls on a narrow chain - Twilight Repose a smooth aquamarine droplet caged in electrum - Olaesta Showers an iridescent sapphire star on a twisted silver chain - Gypsy's Song a thin black opal disc on a gold chain - Fireflies in the Dark a wedge of blue-green geode on a silver chain - Oakmoss a three-petaled white opal trillium blossom tipped in gold - Trillium a petite nacre moonflower encased in emerald leaves - Moonflower On the carved oak counter you see an iridescent white ampoule etched with delicate moonflowers, a coral-blushed ivory flask set with pearl trillium blossoms, a pearlescent green glass bottle in a carved oak base, a slender black opal vial flecked with bits of amber, a dusky blue-violet bottle chased with wisps of silver, a spiraled azure glass vial touched by wisps of white, a plum-hued crystal ampoule with lavender striations, a crimson rose-shaped bottle with burgundy-sheened petals, a gold-hazed saffron glass bottle with a broad rounded base and a glossy red-violet ampoule encased in woven willow. On the jewelry tree you see a petite nacre moonflower encased in emerald leaves, a three-petaled white opal trillium blossom tipped in gold, a wedge of blue-green geode on a silver chain, a thin black opal disc on a gold chain, an iridescent sapphire star on a twisted silver chain, a smooth aquamarine droplet caged in electrum, a cluster of pale violet pearls on a narrow chain, a lustrous garnet rose with malachite leaves, a pear-shaped lemon yellow diamond with a gold stem and a dark raspberry-hued ruby backed with filigreed bronze. Show: Secured along the back of the noun is a slender, hand blown crystal vial bearing a delicate stopper. ----- Napporium a rotund oak wagon connected to a second wagon, Lich #23849 (Prime) Foyer Large cushions are stacked against the walls of the foyer, each stack of a varying size. Scattered throughout the foyer are a couple dimly burning metal sconces, offering light to a single orange hook, a single green hook, and a black mannequin. A makeshift wooden arch offers entry to a second wagon connected by a series of overlapping planks. Obvious exits: north, out On the orange hook you see some soft orange robes and some soft orange robes. On the green hook you see some soft green robes and some soft green robes. On the black mannequin you see a supple leather knapsack, a gold necklace, a baggy white cotton shirt, some baggy twill pants, some soft white leather slippers, a supple leather belt and a slouched felt nightcap. Essentials The small room is circular in shape with a series of beams rising upwards to create a vaulted ceiling. Hanging from the apex of the beams overhead is a blackened metal chain suspending a large crescent-shaped chandelier. A wooden trunk filled with blankets sits next to a large woven basket with a selection of pillows. You also see a small sign. Obvious exits: south In the Common language, it reads: Pillows will burst after too many swings. Choose your target wisely! In the wooden trunk you see a rainbow-hued knit blanket, a blue cotton blanket, a pink cotton blanket, a red cotton blanket, a white cotton blanket, a purple cotton blanket and a mauve cotton blanket. In the woven basket you see a fluffy red pillow, a fluffy white pillow and a fluffy blue pillow. Nap Room The room is dimly lit by a small glowing lantern on the back wall. Filling the room and equally spaced apart is a soft black bed embroidered with a wand, a soft white bed embroidered with a rolton, a soft blue bed embroidered with a moon, and a soft red bed embroidered with a wagon. Next to the arch leading to the first wagon are a small wooden nightstand with a few refreshments. Obvious exits: none On the wooden nightstand you see an oatmeal raisin cookie and a glass of cold milk. ----- Oreina's Treetop a knotted rope ladder, Lich #23904 (Prime) Treetop A patchwork covering is perched precariously overhead, made of a myriad scraps of fabric and strung between branches with bits of twine. The excess is left to fall in great swathes to enclose the round platform nestled in the cradle of several large branches, and miniscule tears and openings in the fabric allow in thin shafts of bright sunlight. Smaller limbs and branches encircle the platform, while a narrow rope bridge leads deeper into the tree's canopy. You also see a deep knothole in one of the bigger branches and a knotted rope ladder. Obvious exits: none On the smaller limbs you see a long beaded cerise fustian cloak, a silver-edged deep violet damask cloak, a satin-lined sage green silk cloak, an airy cornflower blue satin cloak, a ruched blush-hued faille bodice with a beaded neckline, a lavender batiste bodice overlaid with silver lace, a gold-hazed emerald ramie silk bodice with tight laces and an ultramarine flyrsilk bodice with pale blue satin laces. On the thin branches you see a pair of beaded cerise fustian gloves, some silver-cuffed deep violet damask gloves, a pair of gold-stitched sage green silk gloves, some elbow-length cornflower blue satin gloves, a full blush-hued faille skirt with a beaded hem, a lavender batiste skirt shot with threads of silver, an emerald ramie silk skirt adorned with wisps of gold beads and an ultramarine flyrsilk skirt trimmed in blue satin roses. In the deep knothole you see a rose-cut pink mistvein ring set in gold, a round-cut purple sunset garnet ring set in silver, a green errisian topaz ring set in faenor, a dark blue amber cabochon ring set in mithglin, some tall-heeled beaded cerise fustian slippers, a pair of silver-toed deep violet damask slippers, some gold-heeled sage green silk slippers and a pair of flat cornflower blue satin slippers. Treetop This small platform is left open to the elements, with nothing overhead except a few sparsely leafed branches and the brilliantly glowing sun. Wedged in a nook created where the platform meets the supporting branches is a plushly stuffed cushion, and across the rest of the floor is an assortment of colorful cloth mats. A rectangular silver tray sits off to one side of the cushion, and above it, a windchime crafted of bits of vibrantly hued glass and shiny metals hangs. You also see a narrow rope bridge. Obvious paths: none On the silver tray you see a bowl of ripe melon chunks, some rich black cherry cobbler, a piece of crushed pineapple and whipped cream pie, some peach and passionfruit juice, a glass of coconut milk and some mango and pineapple punch. ----- Quality Clothier a rickety old wagon, Lich #23867 (Prime) Clothier Shelves lining the walls show an assortment of materials used in making the goods offered for sale. A large oak counter sits blocking access to the front of the wagon and a curtained doorway. To the left of the counter sits a wide rack and over to the right side, some mannequins are placed up against the wall. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Here you can find an assortment of stylish clothing and containers that have a spark of life to them. Sometimes just one little RUB can make the difference in style or getting out of a tight spot. Sincerly, Cularin On the wide rack you see a wool-lined doeskin satchel, a pocketed satchel, a silk coin purse, a simple coin pouch and a doeskin pack. On the male-shaped mannequin you see some fingerless silk gloves, some sturdy hiking boots, some beige wool breeches, a twisted cotton belt, a forest green tunic, a leather vest and a straw hat. On the female-shaped mannequin you see some many pocketed breeches, some doeskin moccasins, a braided leather belt, a patchwork tunic, a long flowing silk dress and a fire opal pendant. ----- Sapling Softskin Adornments a small hut of woven rosewood limbs and leaves, Lich #23903 (Prime) Softskin Adornments Supported by branches that pierce the planks of the platform, the living walls of the hut are formed of woven rosewood limbs, twigs and leaves, while golden beams of sunlight peek through the roof of interwoven branches, accenting details wherever they touch. Beside the door rests a woven basket containing several items, and along the far wall sets of armor are draped over a low-hanging branch. In the center of the hut an over-sized toadstool bears an assortment of animal head helmets. You also see a curtained doorway and a wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the woven basket you see a woven rosebud necklace, a crudely crafted mithril stick, a bent copper twig, a hammered silver twig, a dappled green leather belt with a carved acorn buckle and a large woven sawgrass knapsack. On the low-hanging branch you see a set of tawny leathers with a panther hide collar and yoke, some shadow grey leather armor studded with mithril leaves, a set of ebon leather armor studded with tiny ora skulls, some ivy green leather armor studded with imflass dewdrops, a set of crimson leather studded with black glaes cat heads and a maroon ora hauberk bearing silver-edged black pauldrons. In the Common language, it reads: Welcome! ----------- The belt is pocketed. The necklace gives off a scent when rubbed. * Sticks in the Basket are Lockpicks * The Tawny Leathers some would call Reinforced Leather. Adornments, Workshop Occupying a third of the hut's interior, the room is crowded with a workbench, a tall rosewood stool, and stacked bins of various sizes and shapes. An assortment of tools lie scattered across the oaken bench top, while a row of bottles and jars are lined up neatly along the wall. You also see a large wooden sign and a curtained doorway. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: PLEASE BE ADVISED: I work far more slowly than most people expect! ----- Sprunkle's Spectacles a tiny clockwork wagon, Lich #23862 (Prime) Spectacles, Interior The interior of this cramped wagon is the picture of utter chaos. Despite several neatly placed shelves on the back wall, goods lay strewn about in a haphazard manner. A small counter and a full-length standing mirror are the only things that appear to be where they belong. You also see a disheveled sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Sprunkle's spectacles. All the eyewear in this wagon will make you look purty! It might also be able to be further enhanced with a little work. One special pair will be raffled off during the festival. Enjoy! Sprunkle On the small counter you see a pair of oval-shaped spectacles, a pair of petite-framed glasses, a pair of thick-framed eyeglasses, a pair of square-shaped eyeglasses, a pair of silver-framed glasses, a pair of yew-framed glasses, a pair of half moon spectacles, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, a pair of smoky grey spectacles, a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses, a pair of mithril-framed spectacles, a pair of rectangular eyeglasses, a pair of thick eyeglasses, a pair of tiny mechanical glasses and a pair of blue-hued spectacles. ----- String It Up rosewood tree/arch, Lich #23846 (Prime)" 'It Up, Entrance' Several frosted crystal orbs are suspended from wooden hooks that have been fixed into the walls. The air is cool, an earthy scent filling the spacious area. Soft carpets of woven moss cover the ground under a small white oak table. A carved spiral staircase leads higher into the tree. Obvious exits: out On the white oak table you see some purple and green olives, an ash-framed parchment sign, a glass of honeyed wine and a glass of petal-infused wine. In the Common language, it reads: ~ Welcome to my shop!~ Please enjoy some refreshments while you browse my wares. Each item can be strung on one of the necklaces. Once you string an item, it will remain that way. Have fun mixing and matching the combinations. I will be around to customize my wares througout the festival. ~Hyrmea~ 'It Up, Showroom' Built to fit the interior of the tree, the room is circular in shape, with the staircase leading back downstairs in the center. Several shelves have been cut into the walls of the shop. Soft, verdant moss grows on the floor, giving the feel of rich carpeting. Pale sunlight streams in from a small opening above. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious exits: none You see several shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a narrow shelf, a deep shelf and a long shelf. On the narrow shelf you see a forest green leather bag, a chestnut wool sack and a pale green velvet pouch. On the deep shelf you see a large oak ceiba leaf, an intricate white ash dragonfly, a polished lacewood blossom, a filigree tigerwood maple butterfly, a carved leopardwood heart, a varnished bloodwood snake, an etched blackwood feather, a delicate butternut hummingbird, a tiny olive wood droplet, a small flame maple rose and a lacquered canary wood flame. ''Show: The noun looks as if it could be attached to a necklace, a chain, or another appropriate supporter without too much trouble. Perhaps you should find something interesting to PUT it on. On the long shelf you see a wide strip of braided jute, a thin pale hemp chain, a thick braided leather string and a twisted leather thong. It Up, Workroom Perched between a trio of thick canopy branches, a small platform surrounded by flowering vines creates an intimate gathering space. Several pillow-like piles of moss serve as cushioned seats. A small table piled with various tools stands off to one side. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious paths: none ----- Summer Shades a white and orange tent, Lich #23867 (Prime) Shades, Southern Styles Soft white, yellow, and orange walls enclose this area of the tent, accompanied by sand-colored pillows arranged neatly in every corner. Copper metal racks run along the center of the room, while the aroma of cinnamon swirls slowly in the air. You also see a wide golden oak stand with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: north, out On the copper metal racks you see a bateau-necked blue gown touched with gold sunburst applique, a sheer white silk chemise gathered at the high neck, a blue damask gown with a hand-painted arulent bodice, a high-waisted saffron silk gown with gold pearl beading, a pair of azure high-heeled shoes with thin rosewood heels, a pair of golden silk shoes with pearl beading down the vamp, a tri-strand necklace of gold and sapphire beads, a point-hemmed dark blue silk doublet slashed with gold, a pair of floral-worked breeches with blue and gold damask panels, a pair of square-toed shoes with large gold buckles, a gold silk hat sporting a long peacock plume and a gold-chased pearl teardrop earring. On the golden oak stand you see a lustrous white Phoen symbol, a pearl-set golden Phoen talisman, a gold-ribboned dark blue Phoen charm and a sigil-traced azure Phoen amulet. Shades, Northern Styles The tent consists of large canvas walls, each one a colorful blend of soft yellow, orange, and white hues. Sand-colored pillows occupy the corners, and rows of bronze metal racks stretch across the center of the room. The fragrance of cinnamon drifts lazily through the area. You also see a narrow display case. Obvious exits: south On the bronze metal racks you see an antique ivory cameo suspended on a thin azure ribbon, a peacock blue satin gown with a layered drape bustle, a gold-striped mazarine gown with tiered ruffle skirts, a royal blue taffeta overskirt with a pointed center drape, a pale blue flounced taffeta underskirt, a pair of stylized golden sunburst earrings, a pair of navy blue linen trousers with crisp front pleats, a gold-striped peacock blue frock coat with wide lapels, a golden damask double-breasted waistcoat, a pair of dark blue leather shoes, a gold-sheened azure dupioni silk ascot tie, a hammered gold sunburst cravat pin and a tall navy blue silk hat. In the display case you see a stylized azure Phoen symbol, a polished golden Phoen talisman, a smooth dark blue Phoen charm and a shimmering golden Phoen amulet. ----- Tea-Lightful a layered curtain of overlapping bamboo discs, Lich #23880n (Prime) Show Room Frames of thick bamboo create the makeshift walls of the shop, the wood covered by drapes of raw cream linen and tightly bound by hempen rope. Stacked against the thick fabric confines are a pair of leather trunks, their lids locked in place alongside a doily-covered silk valise. A vellum screen of fauna cut-outs separates the rooms of the wagon, the three-sided divider dyed shades of pastel green and lavender, matching the checkered paeline rug covering the floor. Obvious exits: out You see a pair of leather trunks. Looking at the trunks, you see a sturdy sepia leather trunk and a well-oiled ecru leather trunk. In the sepia leather trunk you see a burnished gold teacup with a rivet-set leather handle, a teal and pink-dotted teacup with a pudgy clay mouse handle, a monocle-affixed garnet ceramic teacup striped in emerald, a porcelain teacup cradled in blue-violet hydrangeas, a garden-inked cream porcelain teacup traced in rose gold, a periwinkle teacup encircled by glass-winged butterflies, a nacreous black teacup framed in sculpted wild roses, an unfurled gardenia teacup layered in ivory petals and a pale cloisonne teacup with a curved gilded fairy handle. In the ecru leather trunk you see a blush-colored ceramic saucer shaped into a stargazer lily, a jade saucer dripping lace-like alum along the edges, a glass-layered saucer inset with vivid pressed flora, a saucer of glass-covered copper and brass gears, an overlapping faenor leaf saucer inset with glass dewdrops, a checkered bronze and burnished gold saucer, a lattice-woven saucer of green and ivory wicker, a feather-shaped alabaster porcelain saucer and a cupcake-shaped buttercream ceramic saucer. In the silk valise you see a lace-painted rose parchment packet, an orange and ivory parchment packet, a square azure parchment packet, a peony-painted lemon parchment packet, an indigo-hazed blue parchment packet, a peppered black parchment packet, a vivid mint parchment packet, a lychee white parchment packet, a pear green parchment packet, a bright mango parchment packet, a cherry red parchment packet, a pale peach parchment packet and a crisp pink vellum note. In the Common language, it reads: Please feel free purchase these teas and brew your own through the screen! Peach is Summer Peach. Red is Tart Cherry. Mango is Mango and Ginger. Green is White Pear. White is Summer Reverie. Mint is Mint Joy. Black is Black Pepper. Blue is Sated Mor. Lemon is Peony Punch. Azure is Azure Velvet. Ivory is Dandelion and Orange. Rose is Misty Rose. Enjoy! Sitting Room A series of ivory-framed mannequins line the left side of the silk-draped room, the figures surrounded by tall bloom-laden vases and bowls. Towards the center of the area, several pale wicker chairs encircle a glass-topped circular table, the surface etched with stylized birds in various positions of flight. A cut-out vellum screen leads back towards the front room, the exit flanked by a pastel enamel stove and a beribboned sea grass basket. Obvious exits: none You see a series of ivory-framed mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see an ivory-framed vivid lilac mannequin, an ivory-framed bright pink mannequin and an ivory-framed pastel blue mannequin. On the vivid lilac mannequin you see a fused clockwork choker, a periwinkle chainsil jacket, a cobalt brocaded lace corset, a pair of vanilla lace gloves, some cream flyrsilk pants and a pair of navy leather ankle-boots. On the bright pink mannequin you see an ivory and flora necklace, a pale grey hand-tatted cloak, an off-shoulder gardenia silk blouse, some hunter green gloves, a metallic mint organza skirt and a pair of copper jacquard shoes. Thimbel's Threadworks a large ivy-strewn cabin, Lich #23871 (Prime) Threadworks This large cabin is warm, well-lit, and quite comfortable. A fine selection of hand-tailored clothing is displayed upon a low wooden table in the room's center, and dozens of hats and other miscellaneous accessories line the shelves along the walls. The slight scents of pipe tobacco and tanned leather mingle together to give this cabin a pleasant aroma. An occasional quiet, high-pitched squeal from the east mars the otherwise tranquil setting. You also see a grimy iron-banded door and a long modwir table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east On the modwir table you see a plain brown leather belt, some plain black leather boots, a plain white linen hat, a pair of plain white linen pants, a plain white linen skirt, a plain white linen tunic and a plain white linen cloak. Threadworks Polished wooden walls and shelves give this cabin an ambiance that promotes lingering to examine the merchandise. A long marble-topped counter, crafted of the same well-polished oak as the floor-to-ceiling shelves, cuts off the cabin's back half. Behind the counter, a canvas flap presumably leads into the back of the shop, and an occasional raised voice from behind it gives more weight to the assumption. You also see a burly halfling merchant. Obvious exits: west ----- Treasure Hollow a wide dark hole, Lich #23861 (Prime) Hollow A small, but well organized shop, as everything seems to be neatly organized and in its place. A large silver chest sits in the far corner, out of the way. A small glass display case sits in the center of the room, to draw eyes to it and make it the most prominent item in the room. On the wall opposite the chest is a polished wooden clothes rack from which a selection of items hang. Obvious exits: out In the silver chest you see a leather-wrapped ridgemace, a barbed vultite spear, a curved-bladed hatchet, a silver-hilted vultite dirk and a steel cudgel. In the glass display case you see a polished wooden necklace, a thin gold necklace, a ruby ladybug pendant, a silver vine-shaped bracelet, a silver ring, a small silver ear stud, a crystal bluebird figurine, an emerald butterfly miniature, a ruby dragonfly miniature, an oak squirrel sculpture, a silver onyx heart anklet, some silver acorn-shaped earrings, a pair of colorful parrot earrings and an emerald mantis miniature. On the wooden clothes rack you see some fuzzy brown slippers, an elegant black flyrsilk gown, some blue leather pants, a plain brown cotton shirt, a dark green silk greatcloak, a grass green leather backpack, a thick black leather belt, some black flyrsilk pants, some light brown leather slippers, a pair of grey flyrsilk gloves and a grasshopper green silk gown. ----- Treetop Carvings a tiny hut, Lich #23868 (Prime) Carvings Everything inside this foliage-lined hut has been constructed on a smaller than normal scale. A child-sized, painted wooden chair rests beside a multicolored table. Above them, a vine-draped wire birdcage is filled with whimsical carvings. A lacquered mahogany branch, suspended by silver wires, provides a precarious roost for a family of painted wooden sprites. You also see a carved wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~All of the fine carvings here can be imbedded with magical spells.~ They are fine to purchase as is for the magically inclined patron -OR- Catch the wee sprite Odoff when he is here to imbed Spiritual and Arcane magics for you. Proprietor's Notice: All carvings are fashioned from fallen branches and downed trees. No living specimens were harmed in the making of this shop. ~ Odoff, The Woodland Sprite. On the wooden chair you see a swinging orangutan statue, an irridescent horned beetle figure, a leaping spider monkey statue, a bright yellow firefly figurine and a tiny leafcutter ant carving. On the multicolored table you see a ring-tailed leaping lemur figure, a gaped-mouth black caiman carving, a red-eyed tree frog statuette, a stalking black panther carving and a mottled leaf bug figurine. In the wire birdcage you see a blue and gold macaw figurine, a grey-beaked blue parrot statue, a wide-eyed green parakeet statue, a brightly colored macaw carving and a yellow-capped hornbill carving. On the mahogany branch you see a green-leafed woodland sprite figurine, a bright-eyed woodland sprite figurine, a dancing woodland sprite statue, a moss-draped woodland sprite carving and a frolicking woodland sprite figure. ----- Trulee's Trinkets a moss-draped gash, Lich #23854 (Prime) Trinkets Nestled into the large trunk of a hollow cedar tree, this small space is surprisingly cool and inviting. Several iron-latticed lanterns hang from the smooth walls, casting a warm glow around the room. Along the back wall are a row of wooden pegs and a shallow niche. The floor is covered in a thick layer of cedar shavings, the slightest disturbance sending their heady scent into the air. Several depressions have been carved into one side wall, creating a ladder which leads upward. Obvious exits: out Thin strips of iron create a latticework on all four sides of the lantern, and the diamond-shaped panes of glass within the lattice are covered in a thin layer of smoky residue. On the wooden pegs you see a wooden porpoise, a gnarled petrified root, a warped wooden disc and a carved cube. In the shallow niche you see a piece of petrified acorn shell, a twisted petrified branch, a piece of lichen-covered bark, a small wooden relic, an oval white brooch and a polished tigerwood bracelet. Loft Mounds of thick, spongy moss cover the ground in this cozy loft. A large, octagonal lantern hangs from the slightly domed ceiling and sways slightly with the tree's movements. Several depressions have been carved into one side wall, creating a ladder which leads downward. The strong scent of cedar permeates the air. Obvious exits: none ----- Unlocking Nature a small thatched hut built on the edge of the platform, Lich #23890 (Prime) Nature Thatched walls surround this small room with a large opening set for the door and another for a window. Growing across the latter are several layers of flower-laden vines that offer their sweet scent to the room. The wooden floor is covered with a fine layer of pollen and flower petals, and a glass-topped wooden case rests in the center of the room. Hanging from the thatched ceiling above is a woven vine net basket, its contents clearly visible through holes in the netting. Obvious exits: out In the wooden case you see a narrow gold sliver, a slender steel-edged hairpin, a long ebonwood toothpick, a gnarled mistwood twig, a sharp rosewood thorn, a broken-tipped vaalin key, a splintered animal bone, a slim shard of golvern, a sea urchin spine, a thin piece of vaalin wire, a sharp canine incisor, a twisted teak splinter, a slim kakore hairstick, a veniom hook and a thin porcupine quill. In the vine net basket you see a set of kakore-handled calipers, a set of faenor-handled calipers, a set of yew-handled calipers, a pair of mesille-handled calipers, a set of oak-handled calipers, a set of leaf-carved calipers and a set of rowan-handled calipers. Nature, Loft A lofted platform creates this room, and curtains of vines surround the rough wooden floor on all sides. A single low counter runs the entire length of the platform toward the back, and a simple woven mat rests on the floor. Naturally occurring, a knothole in the cedar tree affords a glimpse of a dark interior, its rough edges offer tricky passage. Obvious paths: none On the low counter you see a threadbare cloth toolkit, a woven grass toolkit, a slim mistwood kit, a spacious suede toolkit, a supple leather wrist kit, a woven hemp ankle kit, a slender maple ankle kit, a soft ramie silk ankle kit, a beaded cloth wrist pouch and a fringed chainsil wrist kit. ----- Vanity Fair a large white wagon with a pastel silk awning, Lich #23866 (Prime) Fair, Sitting Room Propped in one corner, a gilt-framed, three-way mirror reflects cream-colored walls and a soft, pale green carpet that covers most of the polished hardwood floor. A painted silk screen provides a colorful backdrop for a velvet-covered bench sitting askew beneath a lacquered rosewood table, the arrangement partially concealing a pair of doors adorned with gold nameplates. Fresh cut flowers of the local variety fill a pink porcelain amphora, one of its delicate handles freshly fractured. Obvious exits: out On the rosewood table you see an ornate silver case with floral scrollwork, a rose gold nacre-inlaid hairbrush, a slender tortoise shell comb, a square vaalin-framed mirror, a brushed steel case with a hook-shaped clasp and a slender haon case inset with lavender jade petals. Fair, Comfort Room Narrow shelves adjacent to a pair of white ivory basins protrude from an austere, grey-papered wall, one holding a neatly folded stack of plush cotton cloths easily within arm's reach. A large, silvered glass mirror hangs above a dark walnut vanity of polished lacquered wood, closely matching the color of a leather-topped bench sitting off to one side. Thick carpets patterned with scalloped quatrefoils muffle the sounds beyond the flora-carved door. You also see a series of hooks with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none On the narrow shelf you see a beard trimmer with curved steel handles, a cross-stitched grey linen facecloth, a pair of steel tweezers, a pair of steel nail clippers and a long silver needle. On the dark walnut vanity you see a small parchment note, a hard-bristled hairbrush, a long steel comb dotted with square indentations, a steel-framed mirror on a pivoted stand, a squat jar of green balsam, a round jar of white ointment, a silver-caged green glass bottle and a leather-bound white glass bottle. In the Common language, it reads: The jackets on the hooks can be rubbed for a different look. The oils on the vanity will make your skin soft. The needle is used for piercing. On the series of hooks you see a crimson velvet smoking jacket burned with chevron patterns and a jet-striped white velvet smoking jacket lined with palm-patterned silk. Fair, Powder Room Pale white marble tiles line a long counter installed with a frosted glass basin at one end, the shelves underneath stocked with folded cotton cloths monogrammed in silvery thread. As if an invitation to relax, a pillow-topped chaise lounge covered in pale silk sprawls out in front of a full-length mirror. Soft light streams through a round window and onto a glass-topped cherrywood vanity neatly arranged with bottles and brushes. You also see a canvas-covered trunk and a series of hooks with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the long counter you see a polished tortoise tray, a slender rose gold needle, a rose-sprigged white cotton facecloth, a rose-printed paper box, a slender nail file with a mother-of-pearl handle, a pair of silver nail scissors and a pair of silver tweezers. On the tortoise tray you see a rose pink powder-filled phial, an opal peach powder-filled phial, a burgundy cream-filled vial, a scarlet cream-filled vial, a coral cream-filled vial and an apricot cream-filled vial. On the cherrywood vanity you see a small parchment note, a rose gold powder case, a long make-up brush with soft bristles, a short make-up brush with angled bristles, a small make-up brush with pointed bristles, an opalescent blue glass bottle, a blush pink glass bottle and a small mirror backed in pearlized pink enamel. In the Common language, it reads: Kohl sticks = eyeliner Powder-filled cases = eyeshadow Vials = lipstick Phials = blush Bottles = oil to soften skin The needle is for piercing. The robes can be rubbed for a different look. In the canvas-covered trunk you see an iced lilac powder-filled case, a bronze powder-filled case, a copper powder-filled case, a niveous powder-filled case, a charcoal kohl stick, an argent kohl stick, a silvery black kohl stick and an ebony kohl stick. On the series of hooks you see a side-tied blush silk robe with a draping garnet cowl and a pale ivory linen robe with trailing split sleeves. ----- Woody Nook a woody nook, Lich #23880 (Prime) Nook A broad angle of limb forms a natural perch in the lower reaches of the beech's crown, though the ground is still an alarming distance below. Yet, with its smooth bark, stately posture and oval leaves like soft green eyes, there is an air of comfort in the tree, as though being cradled in the strong arms of a friendly giant. You also see a leafy crook and a spidersilk cord draped over a pair of limbs with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: down On the spidersilk cord you see a tawny brown headband mask, a cerulean blue headband mask, a forest green headband mask, a purple felt headband mask, an indigo headband mask, a scarlet headband mask, a grey headband mask, a black headband mask, a silver headband mask and a white headband mask. Crook The beech's dense canopy parts uncharacteristically above this slim elbow of branch to create a leaf-fringed opening to the sky. Sunlight penetrates to the smooth trunk of the tree to illuminate the swirling initials "FS" in the silvery bark. The letters are not cut but formed by curious folds, as though some sylvan spirit teased the living bark to its will, or it's simply the accidental literacy of some flaw in the bark's woody structure. You also see a woody nook. Obvious paths: none